The Awaited Date
by MaverickMarauder
Summary: Lily finally agrees to go on a date with James. Who would have thought it would ever happen? When she says yes, James is speechless and has to rely on his mates for help.


**Disclaimer: **I own a laptop, a bottle of A&W, a lamp, a few coat hangers, and a poster of Johnny Depp. But I do not, in fact, own Harry Potter or any of the fun characters and/or places associated with said series. Thank you.

**Authors Note:** It has been a verryyy long time since I have written fanfiction. I love to read it. But, again, it has been a very long time since I myself have taken pen to paper (or in this case, fingers to keyboard). So, hopefully, this will go smoothly. I love reviews. (What writer doesn't?) Be kind; review. Now to the matter at hand – the story! Enjoy!

(It's a bit AU; just thought I'd let you know.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. The day that would change _everything._ Today was the day that I, James Harold Potter, asked Lilian Rose Evans out – and she actually _agreed!_ I know, I know: I couldn't believe it either and I was there!

I'm not sure if you know, but I have liked Lily since I was 11. She was the prettiest redhead that I had ever seen, and to this day, I have not seen a prettier one. Even at 11, she had curves (although, not like the curves she has now) in all of the right places. She wasn't like the other girls in our year. She didn't hike up her skirt to draw attention to herself. She didn't pile on makeup layer after layer to look pretty. To be honest, even without makeup, she looked prettier that any other girl in our year. I don't really like girls that wear a lot of makeup, although my best mate, Sirius Black, does. Then again, Sirius didn't mind girls that were either way. Always the flirt, my mate. My other best mate, Remus Lupin, agrees with me though. See, he has a bit of a.. furry problem, so he has a very keen sense of smell and the smell of a lot of makeup is very unattractive to him. Now me, I can't smell it, but I guess it's the wolfyness in him. And to top it all off, although it may be strange, Lily is everything – for the most part – that I am not. She has never, around me, said anything foul, drank any type of whiskey, or any of that. The only complaint that I have is that everytime that I have ever asked her out, she has turned me down. Every single time!.. That is, until today! Anyway, back to my story!

I had, just like every other time before, had casually walked up to her, my posse making jokes at my expense behind me. (I heard things that sounded like "..like clockwork.." and "..his hand in his hair.." ) We had just gotten out of charms, one of Lily's favorites, so I knew this would be a prime time to ask.

As soon as I had approached her, my hand subconsciously made its way through my hair. I realized as soon as I had done it; my mates had all laughed. From what I am told, everytime I see or am around Lily, my hand runs through my hair. I swear! I don't even know I do it! I cursed under my breath, and Lily must have heard me. She turned around, books in hand. "What did you say, Potter?"

I pinked a little in the face. _Great. She did hear me._ _I need a diversion. _"N-nothing. I was just trying to figure out the correct way to pronounce a spell. Must have let it slip out. Whoops.. Say, Evans, maybe we can get together sometime. You know, help each other out with pronunciation of spells, do our homework, go to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer.."

"James, I-"

"..or we could take a walk by the lake, or just sit and chat by the fireplace.."

"James, I actually-"

I cut her off, before she could even shoot me down. Her face was answer enough. I looked into those deep emerald green eyes, with a bit of sadness. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I know what your going to say. I know that it must get annoying, me asking you practically everyday. But, I just don't want to risk missing my opportunity for you to tell me 'yes'. Maybe I'll catch you off guard one day." I gave her dejected smile, and started walking back to my mates when I felt the hand of the girl that I have adored grab my arm gently. I turned around to see a blush grace her cheeks lightly.

"Actually, I um have been needing some help in Transfiguration lately.. maybe we can get some of that butterbeer and take that walk around the lake.. you know, and discuss Transfiguration." She smiled at me.

I, for the first time in my whole life I think, could not think of what to say. I was _not_ expecting her to actually agree! Not only did she agree, she already made the plans! I mean, I wanted to say something along the lines of "Hell yeah!" Or maybe a nicer, "Yes, that would be lovely, just like you." Yes, that wouldv'e been a nice choice. But no, I was just standing there like an idiot in.. I don't even know what! Astonishment? Yes, astonishment. Or was it shock? My mouth was open slightly. My eyes were fixed on hers. I didn't know what to say. Or rather, _how _to say it. Apparently, I had waited too long to say anything, because she blushed some more and said "…I mean, if you still want to.."

"Uhh.." _Uhh. I really just said 'Uhh.'_ _Great. Now, she will definitely think that I changed my mind.._

Luckily, my bloody nosey mates came to my rescue, like all best mates would do in a time like this.

"Of course he still wants to, Lilyflower! The bloke is just speechless. I mean, a beautiful lass such as yourself, agreeing to go out with our Jamesy here. Makes me kind of speechless myself!" Sirius said, slinging his tan arm around my shoulders, shaking me slightly at the mention of my name, as if to wake me up.

"Doesn't really sound like it though," said Remus, laughing. "He is correct though, Lily. Isn't he, James?"

Remus had slung his arm on my other shoulder. He looked at me pointedly, as if to say, _Well? Say something!_

"Yeah." That was all I could say. _Yeah. _How stupid.

"The date should be this Saturday. That's when we don't have Quidditch practice, and no classes. Plus, Hogsmeade trip. Right, James?" Still saving my arse, Sirius and Remus concocted the time, date, and meeting place with Lily, who giggled a bit as she walked away, looking back behind her to find me still standing there in shock.

"James?"

"Prongs? You still in there, mate?"

My tongue finally worked, 10 minutes too late. "Yeah, that would be great."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and laughed. Patting me on the back, I eventually joined in, after realizing how stupid I looked and sounded.

After a few moment, I started grinning ear to ear. I realized that the girl of my dreams, had finally agreed to go on a date with me! After 6 years, she finally agreed!

**Authors Note: **I know it's not very long. I'm sorry! But if I get some reviews, maybe it will get longer.  Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
